Golden Killer,Red Angel
by FlutteringMary
Summary: Os sonhos de Clary foram preenchidos de dourado, sonhou com o garoto loiro a noite inteira, seus olhos ferozes, sua postura felina, sua pele pálida e perfeita. No sonho, ela dançava com ele, ela sorria, mas ele não.
1. Chapter 1

Clary sentiu um forte cheiro de queimado, e foi até a cozinha, lembrando-se de repente da pipoca que deixara no fogo, era a "sexta do terror", ou seja, toda sexta à noite, Clary e seus amigos Simon, Elissa e Katherine se reuniam na casa de um deles e alugavam vários filmes de terror, esta noite, estavam na casa de Katy e Elissa, eles haviam alugado "A morte do demônio".

− A pipoca já era! Tá totalmente queimada! Disse Clary, voltando da cozinha com uma bacia cheia de pipoca queimada.

− E vocês não tem mais pipoca aqui? Perguntou Simon à Elissa.

− Acho que não, Katy e eu ainda não fizemos compras esta semana. Respondeu ela.

− É acho que o filme já era! Constatou Katy.

− Acho que deveríamos ir àquela boate nova, a Pandemônio. O que vocês acham? Perguntou Clary.

− Acho que é uma ótima ideia. Responderam em uníssono Elissa e Katy.

− Só eu acho isso uma péssima ideia? Perguntou Simon.

− Ai Simon, deixa de ser chato, vai ser demais, não precisa se preocupar, afinal, o que pode dar errado? Perguntou Katy.

− Tudo bem, vamos lá, mas que fique bem claro que eu acho isso uma péssima ideia! Disse ele resignado.

E assim, os quatro foram juntos para a tal boate, era realmente tão legal quanto Clary havia imaginado, todas aquelas pessoas com roupas diferentes e cabelos bizarros, a luz, a música, ela estava totalmente encantada com o lugar até que seu olhar foi capturado por aqueles grandes olhos azuis, o dono dos olhos era realmente lindo, a pele pálida contrastando perfeitamente com o cabelo preto, ele era grande e forte e ela estava completamente hipnotizada até ser despertada pelos gritos de Katy, ela parecia furiosa e Simon estava tentando acalmá-la.

− O que aconteceu? Perguntou Clary.

− Algum otário tentou mexer com a Elissa. Disse Simon.

Isso explicava tudo. Katy podia parecer um anjinho, toda linda e pequenininha, mas quando se tratava de Elissa a garota virava uma fera, mas acho que deve ser assim mesmo quando se gosta mesmo de alguém e as duas já estavam juntas há tanto tempo, provavelmente iam se casar e ser felizes pra sempre, como nas histórias. Clary riu ao perceber suas constatações ultrarromânticas, amava tanto aquelas duas, só queria que fossem felizes.

Foi quando encontrou de novo os olhos do garoto, mas eles não estavam mais nos dela, ele olhava completamente fascinado para outra garota, e ela era tão linda quanto os anjos devem ser, bem, era justo, afinal, Clary pensou, a outra garota era tão linda e ela tão insignificante, é claro que ele se interessaria por outra, qualquer outra.

A garota acenou com a cabeça para que ele fosse até ela, ele com um sorriso malicioso foi até ela, eles se olhavam como se só existissem eles ali, enquanto ele sorria e passava a mão no cabelo dela, Clary se perguntou se um dia algo assim aconteceria com ela, ela viu as mãos do garoto acariciarem o pescoço dela, e enquanto elas desciam pelo colo dela e abriam seu vestido, algo assustou o garoto, ele a empurrou pra longe, mas já era tarde, ela agitou no ar uma espécie de chicote, que se enrolou no pescoço do garoto prendendo-o, Clary estava atônita, será que a garota lidava tão mal assim com a rejeição?

Clary não teve tempo de responder a pergunta. Foi quando chegaram dois garotos vindos detrás da garota que não sabia lidar com a rejeição, um deles se parecia muito com a garota, alto e lindo, com olhos azuis e cabelo preto, o outro também era lindo e alto, mas de um jeito diferente, ele possuía uma beleza feroz, com os cabelos loiros revoltos e os olhos dourados felinos que olhavam cruelmente para o garoto preso e ele segurava uma faca enorme e brilhante.

Clary sabia que deveria fazer alguma coisa, gritar, chamar a policia, qualquer coisa. Mas ela só conseguia olhar o garoto loiro, sua postura feroz como a de um leão, mesmo parado ele aparentava ser perigoso, ela não entendia porque ninguém fazia nada, será que estavam todos tão ocupados com a festa para não perceber que tinha um garoto prestes a ser morto. Foi quando o garoto loiro girou e enterrou a faca no garoto preso, se Clary não estivesse tão assustada teria achado os movimentos dele completamente graciosos, mas por mais gracioso que fosse ele era um assassino, e ninguém parecia ter notado, no meio disso tudo, Clary estava gritando.

De repente todos estavam olhando pra ela, como se ela fosse louca, mas o mais estranho era o garoto loiro, que a olhava completamente atônito, como se não pudesse acreditar que ela estava ali, os outros dois assassinos também olhavam pra ela completamente estarrecidos, as demais pessoas da boate a olhavam confusas, então ela viu que continuava gritando, e que o corpo do garoto havia sumido, ela não conseguia entender nada daquilo, foi quando ela sentiu mãos em sua cintura, que estavam arrastando ela pra longe. Era Simon, ele a levou para a calçada, o ar fresco da madrugada invadiu os pulmões de Clary, ajudando-a a situar melhor seus pensamentos, ela se sentou na calçada com a cabeça entre os joelhos, ela se lembrou de que lera em algum lugar que aquela posição ajudava a diminuir a tontura, e era disso que ela precisava.

− Meu Deus Clary! O que diabos acabou de acontecer? Perguntou Simon preocupado.

− Você não viu? Como você pode não ter visto? Mataram aquele garoto! Respondeu Clary tremendo.

− Que garoto Clary? Que história é essa?

− O garoto alto, aquele de olhos azuis, ele estava conversando com uma garota e ela o prendeu com um chicote, e depois vieram outros dois garotos e um deles o esfaqueou. Clary tremia muito e estava completamente histérica, qual era o problema das pessoas nessa boate? Elas eram cegas por acaso? Como não viram?

− Clary, o que foi que você bebeu?

− Eu não bebi nada Simon! Disse Clary ofendida.

− Clary, não aconteceu nada disso! Você não acha que se tivesse havido um assassinato não estaria uma confusão lá dentro? Perguntou Simon condescendente.

− Eu sei o que eu vi! Gritou Clary, que a essa altura já estava chorando, será que estava ficando louca? Será que havia imaginado aquilo tudo? – Por favor, me leva pra casa Simon. Disse ela chorando.

− Claro, vai ficar tudo bem Clary. Disse ele abraçando-a.

Então eles entraram em um táxi e foram pra casa, Katy e Elissa não sabiam do surto histérico de Clary, e ela preferia assim, só queria dormir e esquecer aquilo tudo, afinal, era só o que faltava, ficar louca à essa altura do campeonato.


	2. Chapter 2

Os sonhos de Clary foram preenchidos de dourado, sonhou com o garoto loiro a noite inteira, seus olhos ferozes, sua postura felina, sua pele pálida e perfeita. No sonho, eles estavam em um salão grande e ricamente decorado, era um baile, um baile de máscaras, todos usavam máscaras, menos os dois.

Ela usava um lindo vestido de época verde escuro, o espartilho realçando as curvas de sua cintura, a saia armada abrindo-se em seu corpo como um flor, ela nunca se considerou bonita, mas nesse baile ela estava, não sabia se era o vestido, que a fazia parecer uma princesa, ou talvez a tonalidade do verde escuro contrastando com o vermelho fulgurante do cabelo que pendia em uma magnífica cascata de cachos brilhantes, mas estava fantástica.

O garoto loiro estava estonteante em um smoking preto, era simples, mas estava magnífico nele, o hipnotizante efeito chiaroscuro que ele causava usando preto tendo uma pele tão clara, não era nada, comparado ao dourado. O dourado fulgurante de seus olhos e de seu cabelo, tudo o que ela via eram seus olhos, dourados, brilhantes, hipnotizantes. Ela dançava com ele, ela sorria, mas ele não. Ela estava imaginando como seria lindo o sorriso dele, quando sentiu a dor rasgar seu peito, ele havia enterrado a grande lâmina brilhante em seu peito, em seus olhos o mesmo olhar cruel que ele lançou ao garoto. Ele era lindo e mortal, um assassino dourado.

Clary acordou ofegante, que sonho mais estranho para se ter. Pensou ela. Decidiu que precisava de um banho quente e uma dose forte de cafeína, isso com certeza iria ajuda-la. Quando ela saiu do banho a mãe estava na sala esperando por ela, com o rosto perfeitamente sereno, mas com o olhar de "você está muito encrencada mesmo". A tempestade Jocelyn estava a caminho, e era melhor se preparar.

− Clarissa Fray, o que você estava pensando? – Disse ela de uma maneira calma e compassada, que Clary sabia pelos anos de experiência, denunciava que ela estava realmente furiosa. – Como pôde ir àquela boate? O que tinha na cabeça?

− Ah, qual é mãe? Eu já tenho quase dezesseis, o que de tão mal poderia ter acontecido? É só uma festa numa boate! – Bufou Clary exasperada, nunca conseguira entender a constante obsessão da mãe em mantê-la em casa sob vigilância quase constante, ela desconfiava que se fosse pela vontade de Jocelyn, ela estudaria em casa e não teria qualquer contato com o mundo exterior.

− O que poderia acontecer? Você não faz ideia Clarissa! – Nossa, ela estava mesmo furiosa, já a havia chamado de Clarissa duas vezes, algo que ela sabia que Clary detestava e que ela só fazia quando estava muito brava, as narinas estavam infladas, e ela tremia, arruinando sua intenção de permanecer com o rosto sereno. – Clary, você não entende, existem coisas que você não compreende, ainda não. Você é só uma menina, como poderia? – Disse ela olhando amorosamente para a filha, por um momento a raiva indo embora, apenas o amor e a velha preocupação maternal nos olhos.

− Então por que você não me explica mãe? Por que não me explica por que eu nunca posso ir a lugar nenhum? Por que você sempre tem que ficar me monitorando o tempo todo? Qual é o seu problema? – À essa altura, Clary já estava gritando, não era sua intenção magoar a mãe, mas já não aguentava mais ser tratada como criança, afinal, qual era a dessa paranoia toda.

− Clary... Er... Não é tão simples, existem coisas que você não sabe, coisas que eu ainda não posso te explicar, e, bem... – Ela se embolava nas palavras, não esperava uma reação assim da parte de Clary, aquilo não era hora pra ela fazer esse tipo de questionamento, não estava pronta para saber ainda, era só uma menininha, logo agora, Jocelyn precisava dar um jeito de mantê-la segura, e pelo nível de fúria de Clary, não seria tarefa fácil. – O que acontece é que estamos indo passar as férias no sítio de Luke. Agora! – O tom de Jocelyn era firme, indiscutível, ela precisava manter Clary segura e faria isso, nem que precisasse arrastá-la pelo cabelo.

− Você só pode estar louca. De onde você tirou isso? Correr pro sítio do Luke assim do nada? O que é que está acontecendo aqui? – Clary simplesmente não podia acreditar que a mãe estava agindo daquele jeito, qual era o problema dela afinal? Era o vírus da loucura passeando pela família? Primeiro ela presencia um assassinato imaginário, que só ela viu, numa boate lotada de gente, agora a mãe tendo um surto psicótico por ela ter saído, querendo correr para as colinas e tudo. Era só o que faltava.

− Clary, não dá pra explicar, nós só estamos indo e ponto. – Jocelyn usou seu melhor tom de "mãe mandona" que ela sabia que Clary detestava, mas ela tinha que fazer o necessário para mantê-la segura.

− Sinceramente mãe, eu não sei o que te deu, mas eu não vou sair correndo pro meio do nada só por que você acha que o fim do mundo está chegando, estou indo encontrar o Simon na lanchonete do fim da rua. Preciso de café. – Dito isto ela virou as costas para ir embora, não queria discutir com a mãe, detestava fazer isso, voltaria quando ela estivesse menos psicótica.

− Clarissa Fray, não se atreva a passar por esta porta! – Mas ela já tinha ido.


	3. Chapter 3

Clary sentia a brisa fresca da manhã em seu rosto, isso a ajudou a clarear a cabeça, não devia ter falado com a mãe daquele jeito, mas ela pedia por isso cada vez que a tratava como uma criancinha indefesa e incapaz.

Entrou na cafeteria e logo sentiu aquele cheiro característico e confortável do café, e viu Simon trabalhando no balcão, tudo ali era reconfortante porque era familiar, e familiaridade era tudo o que ela precisava agora. Pegou uma mesa e Simon fez sinal a ela para que esperasse pois ele faria sua pausa daqui a 5 minutos, pediu o café enquanto esperava por ele, quando ele chegou trazia uma caixinha de cupcakes de chocolate, os preferidos de Clary. Era tranquilizador a normalidade de tudo depois daquela loucura toda.

Logo Simon a envolveu em uma conversa animada sobre sua banda, que ainda não tinha nome, e pelo visto nunca teria, foi quando ele entrou andando calmamente em sua direção e sentou-se na mesa ao lado de Simon, como se ele tivesse sido convidado, fosse nosso velho amigo e aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, sentava-se de uma maneira desleixada, como se quisesse passar uma impressão de "tô nem ai", e então abriu um sorrisinho cínico para Clary. Nesse meio tempo Clary nem conseguira falar, toda a cor de seu rosto havia sumido, foi preciso muito esforço pra que ela não derrubasse o café. Estava completamente estarrecida com aqueles olhos dourados a devorá-la.

− Ei Clary, o que há de errado com você? Tá olhando pra onde? - Perguntou Simon olhando freneticamente para o ponto que ela encarava tão fixamente, ao que parecia, pra ele não havia nada de assustador ali pra ela estar com essa cara. Isso só a deixou mais apavorada ainda, então era verdade, ela havia ficado louca.

− Nada, eu só estou meio aérea hoje. - Ela conseguiu gaguejar pra ele, ele então voltou a sua conversa sobre a banda sem nome, em todo esse tempo o assassino dourado a encarava com uma expressão cínica de divertimento, sorria como se achasse aquilo a coisa mais engraçada do mundo. Aquilo a deixava completamente perturbada, já não bastava ela estar louca e tendo alucinações, a tal alucinação tinha que ser um loirinho metido a gótico, prepotente e cínico? Aquilo não podia ficar pior. Mas ela estava enganada.

− Está muito engraçada toda essa conversinha patética, mas preciso falar com você!- Disse o loiro com o maior sarcasmo que pôde. Clary não conseguiu responder, a alucinação agora queria falar com ela? Ela havia se enganado, estava ficando cada vez pior! – Por mais que eu seja completamente estonteante, não há a mínima necessidade de você ficar me encarando com essa cara de babaca. - Disse o loiro com um sorrisinho cínico. – Eu acho que me enganei, talvez você seja mesmo só uma mundana com um tumor cerebral, explicaria muita coisa!- Continuou ele em tom divertido. – Vamos lá fora, preciso mesmo falar com você, e pare de babar! - Disse se levantando e se encaminhando para os fundos da cafeteria.

Clary não podia acreditar que uma alucinação poderia ser tão abusada! Mas decidiu que como era apenas fruto da sua mente, não poderia machucá-la, o pior que poderia acontecer era ela confirmar que estava realmente louca, mas disso ela já sabia. Falaria com ele e depois iria pra casa se desculpar com a mãe. Deu uma desculpa esfarrapada a Simon e saiu em direção a onde o garoto a esperava.

− O que você quer comigo? Aliás, devo acrescentar que pra uma simples alucinação, você é muito abusado! - Disse Clary furiosa pelo sorrisinho cínico que ele exibia no rosto.

− Ora por favor, não sou simples e muito menos uma alucinação! Quero saber o que você é. - Disse bufando, como se aquilo fosse uma coisa muito óbvia que Clary negligentemente tinha deixado passar.

− Sou uma garota oras, você por acaso é cego? - Ela já estava cansada daquilo, era muita piração!

− O que eu quis dizer é que quero saber se você é mundana ou não, já que obviamente não é uma downwolrder.

− Downwolrder? Mundana? O que diabos é Mundana? - Perguntou ela confusa.

− Mundanos são os humanos comuns que não são nephilim ou downwolrder.

− Eu não sei de que tipo de hospício você saiu, mas eu tenho completa certeza de que sou completamente normal e... - Mas Clary não chegou a terminar sua frase, houve um barulho muito forte de explosão, ela olhou na direção do barulho e se recusava a creditar no que via. Sua casa estava em chamas, a velha picape da mãe ainda estacionada no meio fio, o que indicava que a mãe ainda estava lá dentro, Clary só percebeu que estava correndo quando parou na frente da casa com as mãos nos joelhos, ela gritava pela mãe e não havia resposta, mas uma coisa era certa, ela estava lá dentro!


	4. Chapter 4

Clary não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo,havia fogo por toda a parte,flocos enormes de cinzas bailavam no ar,o cheiro doce e intenso da fumaça queimava as narinas dela. Ela estava tão perto que podia sentir o calor das chamas em sua pele,não que ela tivesse percebido,estava completamente entorpecida. Só percebeu que estava em meio as chamas quando era tarde demais,ela havia corrido lá pra dentro à procura da mãe. O calor das chamas próximas demais queimava sua pele,mas aquilo não era nada comparado à agonia que se retorcia dentro dela,a agonia de não saber se havia perdido a mãe.

Ela corria e gritava por entre as chamas procurando desesperadamente qualquer sinal que lhe indicasse que a mãe estava viva,mas não havia nada,a fumaça era espessa demais,aquilo a deixava tonta,mas ela não desistiria,conseguiu chegar ao quarto da mãe,mas a porta estava trancada,ela gritava e esmurrava freneticamente a porta,até que se lembrou do machado que a mãe guardava na despensa,correu até lá e voltou com o machado,era pesado e seus ombros doíam,ela estava fraca,mas precisava tentar.

Ela conseguiu quebrar a porta com uns sete golpes ou mais,entrou no quarto desesperada,mal percebendo as queimaduras que estava adquirindo,a fumaça e as cinzas dançando no ar toldavam tudo,tornando muito difícil enxergar,mas ela precisava desesperadamente achar a mãe. Então ela tropeçou e caiu em cima de alguma coisa,era quente,estava fumegando e chiando,como carne fritando na panela,quando Clary olhou mais de perto,ela não pode segurar o grito que invadiu sua garganta,sentiu mãos agarrarem seus braços e a puxarem para longe,mas ela se recusava a se mexer.

Era um corpo o que ela havia visto,era o corpo da mãe,só podia ser,mas ela não podia acreditar naquilo,todas as coisas que havia dito pra ela,todas as ofensas que soltou sem pensar,o modo como virou as costas para ela naquela manhã e saiu porta a fora. E agora ela estava morta,a mãe havia morrido sem saber que ela na verdade nunca quis dizer nada daquilo,ela morreu sem saber que ela sentia muito,sem saber o quanto ela a amava. A dor vinha em ondas fustigantes de culpa,como ela pôde dizer aquelas coisas? Como ela pôde virar as costas. Agora já era tarde,ela se sentia fraca,sabia que havia inalado fumaça demais,sabia que havia se queimado gravemente,mas nada daquilo importava agora,agora que ela não tinha mais nada.

− Clary vamos,o incêndio está aumentando,temos que sair daqui antes que seja tarde demais... − Ela ouvia alguém dizer essas palavras ao longe,mas não sabia quem era,na verdade não se importava,o dono da voz ainda a segurava firmemente pelos braços tentando arrastá-la dali.

− Minha mãe...− Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer,sua voz estava tão fraca,assim como ela.

− Ela se foi Clary.− Disse o estranho em uma voz solene. − Nós temos que ir agora.

Quando Clary finalmente se virou paraver quem era,ela encontrou aqueles fulgurantes olhos dourados,tão brilhantes quanto as chamas do fogo que tomavam as paredes de sua casa. Ele estava querendo que saíssem dali,porque se ficassem,morreriam,não que ela se importasse,mas então ela se lembrou de Luke,não podia deixá-lo,ele era a única família que restara à ela, e ela era a única família dele agora também.

− Eu sei! −Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer.

Ele a arrastou de volta pra fora em meio as chamas, ela sentiu água caindo em seu corpo e só então percebeu que chovia furiosamente, a confusão de fumaça e cinzas esmaecia agora com tal tempestade,apagando aos poucos o fogo que consumia acasa. Mas ao mesmo tempo,o céu rasgado por nuvens escuras e maçantes estava em um tom de cinza agourento que infectava tudo a sua volta.

Clary não percebeu que estava andando até chegarem a uma esquina próxima a cafeteria em que eles estiveram a poucos minutos atrás,ela se sentiu tonta e tentou se apoiar na parede,mas não conseguiu e caiu de joelhos no chão,chovia tanto,ela se sentia encharcada até os ossos,coo se o frio estivesse penetrando neles,o que era irônico,já que há poucos instantes atrás estivera correndo em meio a um incêndio.

Ela se sentou e encostou a cabeça em um muro,se sentia tão fraca,o garoto loiro se sentou em frente a ela,seus olhos agora desprovidos de todo o sarcasmo e cinismo habituais,a encaravam cheios de preocupação e ela até se arriscava a dizer,gentileza. Olhar aqueles olhos a deixava mais tonta ainda,eram tão dourados,tão profundos,tão quentes. Era como mergulhar no sol.

− Clary,você está bem? − Ele tomou o rosto dela entre as mãos. Ela estava completamente gelada e encharcada.− Clary você está me ouvindo? − Os olhos dela pareciam mortos,as pálpebras pesavam como se ela estivesse lutando muito para mantê-los abertos. E então eles se fecharam,Jace teve que segurá-la para que ela não batesse a cabeça no chão.

Clary estivera lutando muito para se manter acordada,mas estava tão fraca,tão gelada,tudo doía. Era como se tivesse sido atropelada,pisoteada e queimada,tudo ao mesmo tempo. E havia a tontura,mal conseguia andar,sentia as sombras querendo toldar sua visão,até que não conseguiu mais lutar,apenas sucumbiu.

Jace segurava o corpo pequeno e frágil dela em seus braços,as roupas estavam arruinadas,completamente chamuscadas,assim como o corpo de Clary,coberto de queimaduras, ela deveria estar sentindo tanta dor,pensou ele,foi tão corajosa ao entrar daquele jeito em uma casa em chamas pra procurar a mãe,que morrera sem saber da coragem da era injusto,Jace sabia,eram apenas mundanas até onde ele sabia,a garota e sua mãe,no entanto o fogo na casa tinha origem demoníaca,disso ele tinha certeza,o cheiro era inegável,o que o deixava confuso,pois qualquer caçador de sombras distinguiria aquele cheiro, e Clary não parecia sentir nada de estranho ali,mas no entanto conseguia vê-lo.

Jace havia sonhado com ela durante toda a noite anterior,o vermelho fulgurante de seus cabelos inundara seus sonhos,no sonho eles voavam juntos,as asas dela tinham um brilho cegante,mas ao mesmo tempo pareciam tão suaves,sim,no sonho ela era um anjo,um anjo vermelho. Ele precisava descobrir quem era aquela garota tão corajosa,precisava descobrir quem a queria morta. E acima de tudo precisava salvá-la.


	5. Chapter 5

**POV Clary**

Acordei sentindo o cheiro de terra molhada,ainda chovia,me levantei devagar temendo a dor que viria quando eu tentasse,mas me surpreendi quando levantei-me do chão e não senti dor alguma,as queimaduras haviam sumido,não me sentia tonta nem nada,como se o episódio do incêndio nunca tivesse acontecido. Mais surpresa ainda fiquei quando olhei em volta e vi onde estava.

O bosque era lindo e cheio de cores e vida,o lugar transmitia uma imensa calma,me levantei e resolvi dar uma olhada por aí,a sensação da grama roçando nos meus pés descalços enquanto eu andava era tranquilizante. Quanto mais eu avançava,mais as cores do lugar pareciam vivas e tudo naquele lugar era banhado por uma luminosidade delicada e etérea,no começo achei que era o sol,mas então percebi que lá não havia sol,ao invés disso,minúsculos pontinhos brilhantes iluminavam o céu,de um azul profundo,aquilo parecia um amontoado de vagalumes,ou poeira de estrela,eu não conseguia decidir.

O bosque era cheio de plantas e flores que eu nunca havia visto,algumas tinham pétalas que batiam como asas de pássaros,outras eram fluorescentes,algumas tinham olhos,haviam até algumas que pareciam pequenas lâmpadas,e achei que essas contribuiam para ajudar na iluminação do lugar,já que não havia sol. Era tudo tão lindo,o cheiro daquele lugar era tão doce,tão perfeito que eu achava que poderia viver daquele cheiro,pra sempre,era uma mistura de chocolate,lilás e sol,eu sabia que o sol não tinha um cheiro,mas se tivesse seria esse. Agora já não chovia mais,a brisa soprava fresca em meu rosto invadindo minhas narinas com aquele cheiro delicioso, uma epécie de massa lilás se aproximava pelo céu,no começo achei que fossem pássaros voando juntos,mas então vi que eram borboletas,uma pousou em meu dedo,era lilás e brilhante,como se tivessem polvilhado glitter em suas asas,onde raios existiria uma borboleta com glitter? Aqui existia. Esse lugar ficava cada vez mais fascinante e estranho.

Resolvi dar mais uma volta e ver se descobria alguma coisa,afinal tinha que descobrir onde estava e tentar voltar pra casa,Luke já devia estar desesperado e certamente havia algo de muito estranho nesse lugar. Depois de horas andando,não encontrei uma viva alma sequer,nada além de uma variedade de bichos estranhos,coloridos e luminescentes. O lugar parecia não ter fim,estendia-se por colinas,vales e montanhas que pareciam ser infinitos,eu nunca conseguiria andar aquilo tudo!

Eu já estava ficando com sede quando escutei barulho de água corrente,corri até lá e vi que era um rio,mas a água era tão escura,resolvi chegar mais perto para verificar,afinal estava morrendo de sede. Quando cheguei perto do rio,percebi que a "água" era grossa como piche,resolvi provar e quase não consegui acreditar noque estava vendo. Era chocolate!

Em que raio de lugar existiria um rio de chocolate? Provavelmente devo ter ficado louca de vez,era a única explicação. Já que eu estava louca mesmo e chocolate era a minha coisa preferida no mundo,resolvi aproveitar,bebi chocolate até não aguentar mais,afinal de contas qual é a graça de ser louca e alucinar com um lugar onde tem borboletas com glitter e um rio de chocolate e não poder beber?

Andei mais um pouco,já estava quase anoitecendo e eu estava cansada,então resolvi achar um lugar pra dormir,não ia dormir ao relento de jeito nenhum,sabe-se lá se eu não ia acordar coberta de minhocas que brilham? Num lugar doido desses tudo era possível.

**POV Jace**

Já havia se passado um dia inteiro desde o incêndio e ela ainda não havia acordado,eu já estava ficando preocupado,esperava que as iratze fossem funcionar e que ela acordasse bem,no começo fiquei com muito medo de marcá-la,afinal se ela não tivesse sangue nefilim se tornaria uma renegada,mas algo me dizia que Clary é uma de nós,eu podia sentir isso.

A trouxe para o instituto imediatamente quando desmaiou na rua,depois de muita discussão,Alec concordou em marcá-la com uma iratze, minhas suspeitasse confirmaram,Clary era uma de nós e a marca funcionou,as queimaduras já estavam parcialmente melhores,e ela parecia bem,porém não acordava,eu já não sabia mais o que fazer,eu não entendia porque,mas tinha uma ligação muito intensa com aquela garota,mesmo quando entrei na Pandemônio para caçar aquele vampiro,quando achei que ela era apenas uma mundana,eu a quis,algo proibido pra mim,mas eu a quis perto de mim,sabia que precisava dela,desesperadamente.

Estava andando no quarto de uma lado para o outro,quando Alec entrou,dizendo que tinha conseguido contatar um feiticeiro que tinha muita experiência em cura de malefícios provocados por qualquer coisa de origem demoníaca. Eu odiava lidar com seres do submundo,a não ser na hora de matá-los,mas eu não tinha opção,precisava que ela acordasse,precisava saber se ela sentia essa tal ligação,se ela também sonhava comigo,precisava dela,precisava ouvir a voz dela me dizendo que está tudo bem,precisava ajudar Clary. Preciso descobrir o que aconteceu com ela,o que querem dela e protegê-la de quem quer que fosse,eu sentia que era meu dever agora.


	6. Chapter 6

**POV Jace**

Seguindo os conselhos incessantes de Alec,resolvi dormir um pouco,afinal queria estar inteiro para escutar o que o tal feiticeiro Bane tinha a dizer e fazer o que fosse preciso para acordar Clary. Eu estava muito inquieto,então resolvi pedir a Alec uma runa de calma,e um tal chá que Hodge havia preparado e jurava que me ajudaria a dormir. Consegui cair no sono tranquilamente sem mais problemas. Mas então ouvi uma voz,era ela. Me chamava,claramente,o que me surpreendeu muito,já que nunca havia dito meu nome à ela. Ela chamava meu nome de uma maneira suave,quase sussurrada,e eu gostei do jeito que meu nome soava na voz dela.

Então eu a vi. Estava envolta em suas asas,o brilho quase me cegou por um instante,o magnífico cabelo vermelho soprava em todas as direções possíveis,mas não havia vento no quarto,lembrava perfeitamente de ter fechado a janela.

E então ela abriu as asas,a luz rosada das asas dela invadiu o lugar,era quase brilhante demais,e então eu senti tudo mudando,no lugar do chão de meu quarto,eu sentia grama molhada nos pés descalços. O cheiro de terra molhada invadiu minhas narinas,depois fundindo-se com um cheiro incrivelmente doce e ao mesmo tempo cítrico,era embriagante.

A luminescência das asas dela se fundia magnificamente com a do lugar onde estávamos,que era à propósito uma espécie de bosque encantado,talvez até um território de fada,eu teria que investigar depois,mas só o que eu conseguia ver era Clary,ela estava por toda parte,o brilho fulgurante e vermelho do cabelo,como fogo,o verde profundo dos olhos,eu poderia me perder pra sempre naqueles olhos.

Ela sorriu pra mim,meu coração falhou uma batida nesse momento,mas depois me recuperei,não havia nada mais lindo no mundo do que o sorriso dela. "Jace" ouvi ela dizer,sua voz soava fraca,como se estivesse muito distante,mas isso era impossível,já que ela estava bem ali na minha frente, "Jace,eu preciso de você" ela disse novamente.

Tentei dizer a ela que eu estava ali pra ela,que eu faria qualquer coisa que ela me pedisse,mas como naqueles pesadelos em que você quer gritar e a voz não sai,tentei falar e não saiu nada,minha voz parecia pesa na garganta. Ela me olhava,desolada,desesperada,aquilo estava me partindo,eu não suportava ver toda aquela agonia e aquele desespero nos olhos verdes que eu tanto adorava. "Jace,por favor,eu preciso de você" ela disse,uma lágrima rolou no lado esquerdo de seu rosto. "Jace,por favor,me ajude." ela já estava em prantos.

Eu já estava completamente desesperado,precisava dizer à ela,que eu estava ali,que eu iria ajudá-la,mas a cada vez que eu tentava falar,as palavras se embolavam em minha garganta,me sufocando,impedindo que o ar passasse,eu já não conseguia respirar,meus joelhos cederam e eu caí no chão,Clary chorava desesperada. "Jace!" ela gritou, eu estava apagando,podia sentir cada gota de consciência que ainda restava em mim se esvaindo aos poucos,sentia os pulmões queimarem,implorando por mais ar ,em vão. Pude sentir a vida se esvaindo de mim a cada segundo,e então tudo ficou escuro.

Acordei gritando o nome dela, completamente desesperado,aquilo havia sido apenas um sonho então,eu estava muito suado,os lençóis se grudavam a minha pele,minha camisa estava molhada de suor,minha respiração ainda ofegante,minha garganta queimava. Que pesadelo horrível,vê-la assim pedindo por minha ajuda e eu completamente impotente diante dela. Mas não seria assim,eu faria qualquer coisa para ajudá-la, Qualquer coisa.

**POV Clary**

Acabei encontrando uma espécie de cabana,olhei e parecia desabitada,havia uma cama,então pra mim já estava valendo,se tinha uma cabana,pensei,com certeza tem alguém aqui,resolvi esperar até que amanhecesse e ver se aparecia alguém que pudesse me ajudar,eu tinha andado tanto e estava tão cansada que logo adormeci. Acordei comum barulho estrondoso e uma explosão dourada vinda do lado de fora,decidi verificar o que eu saí da cabana,tive que esperar alguns instantes para que minha visão se acostumasse à toda aquela luz. Era magnífico,a luz dourada e incandescente estava por toda a parte,e bem no meio daquela explosão de luz estava ele,o assassino dourado.

Ele usava as mesmas roupas pretas do dia da boate,a enorme lâmina brilhante estava visível atrás das costas dele,andava com sua postura felina que tanto me fascinava,parecia um leão em plena caça,lindo e mortal. Ele vinha em minha direção,provavelmente estava querendo me matar,então eu deveria correr,mas não conseguia me mover,estava completamente hipnotizada por seus olhos dourados,como se eu pudesse me perder ali dentro para sempre,e realmente,eu não iria me importar,podia mesmo ficar ali para sempre,apenas olhando pra ele. "Clary" ele sussurou devagar,como se meu nome fosse uma carícia em sua lingua,meu coração bateu mais forte,senti o sangue correr mais rápido. Como ele podia dizer meu nome daquele jeito,a voz dele. Estava me deixando tonta.

− Que lugar é esse? E à propósito,quem é você? − Perguntei tentando,sem sucesso, manter a voz firme,não queria queelesoubesse o poder que sua voz exercia sobre mim,afinal de contas,ele era só uma alucinação,um produto da minha mente,assim como esse lugar doido e o tal rio de chocolate. Meu Deus,eu estava bem biruta mesmo. " É o seu céu Clary, a sua idéia de paraíso,tudo o que você mais quer e mais ama está aqui. Eu sou Jace." disse ele,a voz novamente me deixando fora de controle,era como se ela invadisse meu corpo,corresse pelas minhas veias e penetrasse meus ossos.

− Então eu estou morta? Não,não pode ser. Eu não posso estar morta. − Disse em choque,ele me olhava com um misto de confusão e pena,o rosto estava desolado,como se ele estivesse sofrendo ao me ver sofrer.

− Jace. − Consegui sussurrar em meio ao pânico.

− Jace,eu preciso de você. − Ele continuava me olhando com aquele olhar desesperado no rosto,mas não dizia nada.

− Jace,por favor,eu preciso de você− Não consegui segurar e uma lágrima rolou em meu rosto,aquilo já estava me desesperando. Precisava dele,precisava de ajuda e sentia que só ele poderia me ajudar.

− Jace,por favor,me ajude! − À essa altura,eu já estava em prantos,ele continuava parado,eu podia ver em seu rosto que ele estava tão desesperado quanto eu,ele tentava falar,mas engasgava,então ele caiu de joelhos no chão,demorei a compreender que ele estava sufocando,eu queria ajudá-lo,mas por alguma razão não conseguia me aproximar dele. Não podia deixá-lo morrer.

− Jace! − Gritei,em vão,ele já tinha ido,assisti impotente a vida deixar os olhos dele,estava jogado no chão,morto.

Não podia acreditar que ele estava morto,sentia algo queimando dentro de mim,sentia que precisava dele,como precisava de ar,sentia que só ele poderia me salvar. Eu estava morta e agora ele também,mas isso não era possível,por algum motivo ele estava ali,no meu céu,ele disse que aqui iria estar tudo o que eu mais queria,e ele estava aqui,mesmo que ele não fosse real,apenas um produto da minha imaginação,ele estava ali,porque eu o queria,porque ele era o meu céu.

**POV Jace**

Não consegui mais dormir depois daquele sonho,foi perturbador demais,vê-la chorando e não poder abraçá-la,vê-la implorando por minha ajuda e não poder fazer nada,logo eu,que achava que poderia salvar omundo,logo eu não conseguia salvá-la. Não,eu vou salvá-la,nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça. Desci pra tomar café da manhã e Alec me informou que o tal Magnus Bane havia chegado e já estava examinando Clary.

− Bom dia senhor Bane! − O cumprimentei assim que cheguei na enfermaria,e devo dizer,um pavão glitterizado seria mais discreto do que esse homem,usava uma calça roxa de veludo e um colete roxo mais escuro,mas que cintilava todas as cores do arco-íris conforme a mudança de luz,o cabelo espetado e cheio de purpurina,olhou pra mim,e pude então ver seus olhos de gato. Ele apertou a minha mão e devolveu o cumprimento.

− E então,vamos direto ao assunto,o que concluiu?− Perguntei nervosamente,querendo saber logo o estado de Clary.

− Clarissa inalou uma grande quantidade de um tipo muito distinto de fumaça demoníaca,a qual causa fortíssimas alucinações e um estado paralelo de coma. − Afirmou Magnus,durante todo o tempo olhava irritantemente para Alec,provavelmente estava tentando paquerá-lo,mas isso não me interessava no momento.

− Quer dizer que ela pode estar "acordada" em um mundo completamente paralelo agora e sem conseguir acordar?

− Exatamente.− Respondeu Magnus,ainda olhava sugestivamente para Alec.

− E como fazemos para acordá-la? − Perguntei impaciente.

− Não fazemos. Não é certeza que ela vai mesmo acordar,algumas pessoas passam anos e anos em um estado suspenso de coma. − Disse ele tranquilamente.

− Mas nós temos que fazer alguma coisa,deve ter um feitiço,alguma coisa,qualquer coisa. Não podemos deixá-la vegetando pra sempre. − Disse desesperado,aquilo não era possível,devia ter um jeito.

− Clarissa vai acordar quando e se tiver que acordar,isso é uma coisa na qual não podemos interferir,apenas torcer.


	7. Chapter 7

**POV Jace**

− Clarissa vai acordar quando e se tiver que acordar,isso é uma coisa na qual não podemos interferir,apenas torcer. - Disse Magnus com uma expressão serena e levemente entretida enquanto olhava diretamente para Alec. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo,tinha que ser mentira,tinha que ter um jeito de acordar Clary,nem que fosse preciso ir aos confins da terra eu iria dar um jeito.

− Você ficou louco,não podemos deixá-la assim.− Respondi indignado.− Tem que ter algum jeito,você é o alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn não é? Dê um jeito nisso! − Gritei para ele.

− Como você bem disse rapaz,sou o alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn e não Deus,eu já disse que não feitiço no mundo que a faça acordar,a única coisa que podemos fazer é esperar que ela acorde por si só. Respondeu Magnus irritado.

− Então isso quer dizer que te chamamos aqui pra nada? − Disse exaltado,a essa altura eu ja tinha esquecido toda e qualquer educação.

− Meu Deus Jace! Isso não é jeito de se tratar um convidado,ainda por cima alguém que veio aqui ajudar. − Interferiu Alec,diplomático como sempre.

− Eu peço desculpas senhor Bane,não tive a intenção de ofendê-lo. − Desculpei-me sem vontade alguma.

− Tudo bem,depois de alguns séculos sobre a terra se aprende a ter paciência com as impetuosidades dos adolescentes. Vou desculpá-lo devido a beleza presente no recinto.− Disse ele com uma expressão de divertimento.

− Obrigado,fico lisonjeado. − Respondi sarcástico.

− Eu não estava me referindo a você,falo do rapaz de olhos azuis ali. −Disse ele apontando para um Alec totalmente encabulado. − Bem,já vou indo,me liga qualquer dia. − E assim o furacão purpurinado,também conhecido como Magnus Bane,deixou a sala. Olhei de relance para Alec e ele estava branco feito papel.

− Vai ligar? − Brinquei.

− Mas é claro que não. − Respondeu ele completamente nervoso,a palidez se acentuara em seu rosto. Melhor parar com a brincadeira,pensei.

− Calma,eu só estava brincando,nunca pensei que você fosse Homofóbico Alec. − Disse eu tentando apaziguar as coisas.

− Não sou. − Respondeu ele,e logo depois deixou a sala com passos apressados.

Eu precisava dar um jeito de ajudar Clary,não podia deixá-la naquele estado. E se ela nunca acordasse,se ficasse daquele jeito para sempre? O que será que ela estaria pensando? Será que estaria pensando em mim? Será que ela estaria esperando pela minha ajuda como no sonho? Tantas perguntas.

**POV Clary**

Já havia se passado mais um dia e eu ainda nesse lugar,andei durante todo o dia e não encontrei ninguém,a não ser bichinhos estranhos das mais variadas cores e tamanhos. E mais coisas estranhas tinham acontecido,tinha chovido café,uma coisa que eu adoro.

Estava começando a pensar que Jace tinha razão,eu provavelmente estava morta e estava no "céu",e que céu estranho diga-se de passagem. Mas não é possível que eu vá ficar aqui sozinha pra sempre. Se for pra ser o céu,tem que ser do jeito que eu quero,e eu não quero ficar sozinha,a única pessoa que havia aparecido aqui era Jace,e ele havia morrido,ou pelo menos eu acho que sim.

Eu havia chegado em uma espécie de Jardim mágico,digo mágico porque as flores flutuavam a minha volta como se estivessem dançando,uma dança de cores e aromas tão perfeitos quanto se pode imaginar,no ar havia uma melodia suave,que dava vontade de dançar,meus pés começaram a se mover involuntariamente,todo o meu corpo envolvido por aquela melodia doce,foi quando eu o vi.

**POV Jace**

Eu estava no bosque novamente,provavelmente sonhando. Aquilo me deixava feliz,se eu estava sonhando com aquele lugar então provavelmente sonharia com ela,vê-la outra vez era tudo o que eu mais desejava.

Andei sem rumo pelo que me pareceram horas,aquele lugar era um labirinto torturante,a voz dela estava na minha cabeça,sempre que eu achava que estava perto,que eu a havia achado,nada,até que eu cheguei a um magnífico jardim flutuante,as cores daquele lugar,eram algo que não se pode uma melodia suave e doce,fechei os olhos absorvendo tudo aquilo,uma sensação de calor e bem estar se espalhou por meu corpo e então eu soube,meu anjo estava lá.

Abri os olhos e a vi,tudo era luz em volta dela,ela estava dançando,a luz rosada que irradiava dela provocava um efeito magnífico no vestido branco que ela usava,o tecido parecia até feito de nuvens enquanto ela rodopiava,as asas dela,tão lindas quanto eu me lembrava,batiam em movimentos suave,enviando ondas de luz rosada por todo o local,mas eu guardei o melhor pro final,pois sabia que quando olhasse para o rosto dela,não conseguiria mais pensar em nada,o sorriso dela,tão inocente e descontraído,aquela boca que eu queria tanto beijar,os olhos que me faziam perder a razão olhavam agora diretamente pra mim,eu estava paralisado.

− Jace. − Ouvi ela sussurrar. − Jace é você mesmo? − Perguntou ela surpresa. O modo como meu nome soava na voz dela me encantava,levei alguns segundos até me lembra de responder.

Tentei falar,mas novamente veio aquela sensação de sufocamento já conhecida,e quanto mais eu tentava,mais parecia que o bolo em minha garganta aumentava,privando-me mais ainda do ar que eu tanto precisava. Ela me olhava completamente desolada. Não acredito que eu vou morrer,de novo.

**POV Clary**

Eu não podia acreditar que ele ia morrer de novo,logo agora que ele apareceu e ia falar comigo,quem sabe ele até soubesse como fazer pra eu sair daqui. Seria muita ironia do destino ele aparecer aqui duas vezes e morrer sem falar nada em todas as duas vezes. Espera,era isso, não podia falar.

− Jace pare de falar. Está me ouvindo,pare de tentar falar,se continuar vai sufocar até morrer como da outra vez. − Disse eu aflita.

Em meio a agonia dele acho que ele me compreendeu pois tentou ao máximo ficar parado e acalmar sua respiração. Alguns minutos depois ele já respirava normalmente,e estava aparentemente bem.

− E então? Como é que vai ser? Vamos ter que fazer mímica? − Perguntei tentando aliviar o clima,funcionou pois ele concordou com um sorrisinho decanto de boca.

− Bem,isso é ruim,porque eu sou péssima em mímica!− Declarei,dessa vez ele deu um sorriso enorme,que me deixou sem fôlego,como era lindo sorrindo.

− E então,vamos dar uma volta,aqui não tem muito o que se fazer,mas as vezes chove café. − Ele fez uma careta de espanto que eu achei muito fofa,meu Deus até fazendo careta ele tinha que ser perfeito?

− É que eu adoro café,e aparentemente,aqui acontece tudo o que eu quero. Disse pra ele que me olhava com uma expressão de curiosidade.− E então,vamos dar uma volta?− Ele concordou com a cabeça e então fomos dar uma volta no jardim flutuante,passamos o dia caminhando e tentando nos comunicar,sem muito sucesso,pois como disse sou péssima em mímica.

Eu o levei ao rio de chocolate,as flores-lâmpadas (nome que eu mesma dei) e ao riacho que canta,choveu café duas vezes. Quando já estava escurecendo voltamos para a cabana,eu já estava bem cansada pois tínhamos andado o dia inteiro,havia um piano na cabana agora,vai entender né...

Jace se dirigiu até o piano,se sentou e começou a tocar,ele tocava maravilhosamente bem,me deitei na cama e fechei os olhos a melodia que ele tocava era absolutamente envolvente e suave,e aos poucos,fui mergulhando na inconsciência.


	8. Chapter 8

**POV Jace**

O sonho da noite anterior havia sido magnífico,os lugares onde ela me levou,aquele mundo que ela criou dentro da cabeça dela,era tudo tão lindo e vibrante,como ela. Vê-la adormecer envolvida com a melodia que eu tocava,fiquei olhando ela dormir pelo que me pareceram horas,não havia nada mais lindo.

Passaram-se vários dias,e em todos eles,ao dormir,eu era automaticamente transportado para lá,e cada dia era vibrante e diferente,estar com ela era um êxtase no qual eu já havia me viciado. Eu esperava ansiosamente o sono chegar,pois eu sabia que no momento em que dormisse,estaria com ela.

− O que está acontecendo com você Jace? Você anda muito estranho ultimamente. − Perguntou Alec no café da manhã.

− Nada,porque você acha que tem algo acontecendo? − Perguntei desinteressado.

− Jace,sou seu parabatai,te conheço melhor do que qualquer um,sei que há algo errado,você chega das rondas e já vai direto pro quarto,nunca mais saiu em uma ronda a noite toda. Você entende o quanto é estranho ver você Jace Wayland dispensando o perigo? − Perguntou ele exasperado.

− Alec,não há nada de errado,só ando meio cansado,precisando dormir mais,é só isso

− Menti,não queria que ele soubesse de minha estranha obsessão por Clary. Da estranha "ligação" que eu imaginava que havia construído com ela.

− Jace,não minta pra mim. Eu sei que há algo errado. Por favor me deixe te ajudar. − Pediu ele suplicante.

− Alec,é algo que eu não posso te contar. Algo que eu nem mesmoentendo. − Respondi entregando os pontos.

− Talvez se você me contar,eu entenda. − Insistiu ele.

− Bem,é complicado,olhe,toda vez que eu durmo,eu "sonho" com a Clary,mas sempre estamos no mesmo lugar,e ela sempre se lembra de ter me visto no dia anterior,só que eu não posso falar,na primeira vez eu tentei falar e morri no sonho,Clary acha que morreu e está no céu e lá acontecem coisas bem estranhas,baseadas noque ela mais gosta,por exemplo,chove café e tem um rio de chocolate. Viu como é estranho? Talvez eu só esteja ficando louco mesmo. − Disse eu desconversando.

− Na verdade não,não se lembra do que Magnus disse? Ela está num estado alucinado de coma,ela vai produzir imagens,sons e sensações que se pareçam com a idéia dela de paraíso,até ai é normal,mas daí a você poder estar nesse "lugar" junto com ela. Isso sim é estranho,nunca vi nada parecido,a não ser com pessoas que possuam um vínculo psíquico muito poderoso,como parabatais ou gêmeos. − Observou ele.

− Então você acha que quando eu sonho que estou com Clary,eu estou mesmo com a Clary? − Perguntei eu espantado.

− Eu acho que sim,sim é uma possibilidade! − Concluiu ele. − Preciso falar com Mgnus,talvez ele possa ajudar.

− Claro Alec,é uma ótima idéia,talvez ele conheça um jeito para que eu possa falar com ela e fazê-la acordar. − Disse eu animado.

Alguns instantes depois,Alec apareceu dizendo que já havia ligado para Magnus e que ele viria ver Clary e analisar a situação pela parte da tarde. Resolvi ir fazer uma ronda rápida só pra passar o tempo,não houve muitos incidentes,volte pra casa por voltadas 4:00 horas e Magnus já estava lá.

− Então Jace,explique-me a situação. − Pediu Magnus.

− Bem,toda noite,eu sonho com a Clary,sempre no mesmo lugar,mas nunca posso falar com ela,pois quando tento falar eu começo a sufocar,também não sinto quando ela segura minha mão por exemplo.− Respondi,tentando simplificar. − Você acha que eu estou realmente na mente da Clary nesses sonhos?

− Com certeza sim,e você não consegue falar nem sentir porque é um vinculo psíquico,apenas parte de sua consciência está lá,pois Clary assim deseja. O que não entendo é como isso pode acontecer,você disse que nem a conhece direito,mas para uma ligação dessas,necessita-se de um vínculo fortíssimo,um vinculo de sangue ou de alma,como no caso dos parabatais. − Concluiu ele.

− Mas a questão é,se posso estar lá,posso convencê-la de que ela não está morta e que precisa acordar. Se eu ao menos pudesse falar com ela. − Lamentei.

− Mas você pode.− Disse ele com cara de quem acabou de ter uma idéia brilhante.

− Mas como?

− Existe uma raiz africana,conhecida como raiz dos sonhos,ela possibilita uma inserção corpórea no sonho de outra pessoa,ou seja,você poderá interagir completamente com Clary. − Disse ele animado.

− E como fazemos isso

− Farei uma infusão da raiz e de um fio de cabelo da Clary,e você vai beber,daí é só dormir e falar com ela.

− Mas porque o cabelo dela tem que estar na infusão? − Perguntei curioso.

− Porque o sonho em que você vai entrar é dela. − Disse ele como se fosse algo óbvio.

− Claro. Bem,vamos logo fazer isso. − Disse eu impaciente.

Magnus preparou a tal infusão e eu bebi,fui para o quarto tentar dormir,mas estava agitado demais,a perspectiva de poder falar com ela,sentir seu toque,um beijo. Aquilo estava me deixando louco,eu precisava acordá-la e não ficar pensando em beijá-la. Coloquei uma música de fundo e fiz uma runa de quietude,fiquei deitado observando o teto e pensando nela pelo que pareceram horas,quando até que enfim,sucumbi à escuridão.


	9. Chapter 9

**POV Jace**

Estava novamente no bosque,mas Clary não estava à vista em lugar algum,continuei andando por um tempo até encontrá-la dentro do riacho que canta,ela estava cantando junto com ele,alguma melodia complexa e agitada,provavelmente uma dessas bandas de mundanos,como ela estava linda,o sorriso dela,eu poderia vê-lo mil vezes e nunca deixaria de me surpreender com sua beleza.

− Jace! − Gritou ela com entusiasmo. Corei um pouco por ela ter me pego encarando-a feito um bobo.

- Oi Clary.

− Ah meu Deus,Jace,você conseguiu falar! − Gritou ela com um misto de espanto e alegria.

− Exatamente,é uma longa história na verdade.

− Então faça o favor de entrar logo aqui,pois eu quero ouvir essa história e a água está ótima. − Disse ela com um sorriso brincando em seu rosto.

Resolvi então seguir seu conselho,tirei acamisa e entrei na água,ela não mentia,a água estava uma delícia,apesar de ser um pouco estranho estar numa água que canta.

**POV Clary**

Eu estava completamente hipnotizada pelo dourado intenso dos olhos de Jace,fiquei observando enquanto ele tirava a camisa se preparando para entra na água,era impossível não encarar seu corpo definido e levemente bronzeado,o modo como os músculos dele se tensionavam enquanto ele se movia,a pele coberta de marcas pretas e outras de um branco pálido como cicatrizes formando desenhos complexos,ele estava envolvido com seu costumeiro halo dourado,era simplesmente injusto ele ser tão irritantemente perfeito,e eu ainda estava olhando.

Ele entrou na água e veio em minha direção,seus olhos em nenhum momento se desviaram dos meus,eu também não desviei o olhar,era como se houvesse algum tipo de magnetismo entre nós,uma aura silenciosa que nos envolvia,subitamente a musica do riacho mudou,a luz ambiente diminuiu,como se fosse fim de tarde dando a tudo um brilho púrpura,e meus olhos ainda não haviam deixado os dele.

Quando sua alma encontra a alma Ele estava esperando por ...

Quando alguém entra em seu coração através de uma porta aberta ...

Quando te vier à mão a mão Era para manter ...

Não deixe de ir ...

− Esse lugar é magnífico Clary,sua mente é magnífica. − Disse ele com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

− Obrigado,mas não entendo o que isso significa,não entendo nada disso. Estou morta? − Fiz então a pergunta que já me incomodava a vários dias,mesmo estando com medo da resposta.

− Você não está morta Clary,apenas dormindo. − Respondeu ele calmamente.

− Há tanto tempo assim? − Perguntei ainda apreensiva.

Alguém entra em seu mundo ...

De repente, seu mundo mudou para sempre ...

− Na verdade você está em coma,Magnus disse que você inalou uma grande quantidade de fumaça demoníaca,que é altamente tóxica,fazendo você entrar em coma.

− Você sabe que nada disso faz sentido não é?

− Imagino que sim,imagino o quão confuso isso seja pra você,mas eu estou aqui Clary,só Deus sabe como,mas eu estou aqui com você. − Disse ele segurando minha mão.

Não, não há nenhuma olhos de outra pessoa que pode ver em mim ...

Os braços de ninguém mais pode levantar, levantar-me tão alto ...

Seu amor me tira da vez ...

E você conhece o meu coração por coração ...

− Obrigado,mas não vejo jeito algum de sair daqui. − Disse tristemente.

− Clary,eu vou dar um jeito nisso,eu prometo,vou acordar você nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça! − A maneira como ele olhava profundamente em meus olhos ao fazer essa promessa,era visível que ele estava falando a verdade.

Quando você é um com o yu foram feitos para encontrar ...

Tudo cai no lugar todas as estrelas se alinham ...

Quando você está comovida com a nuvem que tocou sua alma ...

Não deixe de ir ...

− Tem mais uma coisa que eu não entendo,como você pode estar aqui? − Perguntei confusa.

− Magnus disse que é possível esse tipo de ligação psíquica quando se tem vínculos muito fortes de sangue ou de alma,mas não sei,talvez seja o destino ou algo do gênero que me ligou a você. Sinto come se te conhecesse por uma vida toda,como se fosse uma parte minha alma. Não consigo explicar.

Alguém entra em sua vida É como se estive em sua vida para sempre ...

− Entendo o que quer dizer,também é assim pra mim,mas confesso que ainda acho que você não existe,que é tudo coisa da minha cabeça.− Admiti com um sorriso torto.

− Você está insinuando que eu sou perfeito demais pra existir Clarissa Fray? − Disse ele agarrando minha cintura e exibindo um de seus característicos sorrisinhos sarcásticos e cheios de charme,desses que me deixavam toda boba.

− Mas você é muito pretensioso mesmo! − Disse com uma falsa indignação,tudo o que eu conseguia pensar eram em suas mãos em minha cintura,seus olhos nos meus,a boca dele.

Não, não há nenhuma olhos de outra pessoa que pode ver em mim ...

Os braços de ninguém mais pode levantar, levantar-me tão alto ...

Seu amor me tira da vez ...

E você conhece o meu coração por coração ...

**POV Jace**

Ela estava ali na minha frente com aquele sorriso lindo dela,eu estava completamente perdido na imensidão verde de seus olhos,eu sabia que ela estava rindo de algo que eu havia dito,eu gostava daquilo,sabia que ela esperava por uma resposta minha,mas não conseguia formular uma frase,não ali com minhas mãos em sua cintura,preso no seu olhar,ouvindo aquela música tão envolvente,com minha boca tão perto da dela,tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em beijá-la,queria desesperadamente sentir seus lábios nos meus.

Então eliminei a distancia que havia entre nós e a beijei,era tudo que eu esperava e mais,era como se eu estivesse voando,cada vez mais alto e então chegasse perto demais do sol e explodisse,essa é uma definição muito idiota,mas era isso que eu estava sentindo. Eu poderia morrer ali,naquele exato instante e morreria feliz.

No começo não percebi a temperatura da água baixar,ou a ventania que se seguiu,quando percebi já estávamos sendo jogados pelos ares naquela confusão branca,no começo achei que era neve,mas quando toquei os pequenos flocos que voavam distraidamente percebi que era isopor,o riacho havia explodido e se transformado em isopor.


	10. Chapter 10

**POV Clary**

Se eu já havia sonhado com esse momento,é claro que já,mas nem o sonho mais perfeito se compararia àquele momento,ali nos braços dele,sentindo os lábios dele nos meus,era algo que eu jamais poderia imaginar,como se por toda a minha vida eu estivesse destinada a acabar ali naquele exato momento,e se fosse pra acabar,não me importaria,só queria estar ali,naquela mistura de êxtase e calma,uma explosão de sensações que se avolumava em mim,quando eu vi,as coisas já tinham fugido ao meu controle e o riacho já havia explodido,e estávamos os dois ali,jogados no chão em meio a todo aquele isopor,e eu ficava me perguntando,de onde é que eu tirei isso?

− Isopor Clary? Sério? − Perguntou-me Jace com uma expressão de incredulidade,fazendo-me corar um pouco.

− Não sei o que houve. − Menti.

− Não sabe,ou não quer admitir que literalmente explodiu de felicidade por me beijar? − Disse ele com seu melhor sorriso cafajeste,ai como eu odiava aquilo.

− Santo Deus,eu havia me esquecido do quanto você é convencido.

− Ora,e porque eu não seria? Tenho exata consciência de meu poder de atração. − Ele disse com leve desdém,fiquei tão irritada que achei melhor não responder.

− Mas vamos ao que interessa Jace,como vou fazer pra acordar,e além disso,Luke deve estar desesperado procurando por mim,e Simon,e as garotas. − Ao passo que meu nervoso ia aumentando,eu ia atropelando cada vez mais as palavras,eu ainda não havia pensado neles até agora,não acredito,eles devem estar completamente desesperados enquanto estou aqui perdendo tempo com o babaca do Jace,irresistível sim,porém babaca.

− Você tem razão Clary,eu ainda não havia pensado nos mundanos. Com certeza devem estar a sua procura,ou pior,achando que você também morreu naquele incêndio.− Aquelas palavras vieram como um tapa pra mim,o incêndio,minha mãe,tudo que eu havia escondido num canto escuro da mente,agora ali de volta,como ele podia ser tão insensível,definitivamente ele era um babaca.

− Você precisa avisar a eles Jace,meu Deus,pobre Luke,ele deve estar louco. − Pensar na dor dos outros ajudava a aliviar a minha,sim,eu me concentraria em Luke,eu sabia que ele amava a minha mãe há anos,pelo visto todos sabiam,menos ela,sempre torci secretamente pra que um dia ela percebesse isso e eles ficassem juntos,agora tudo estava acabado,não,não podia deixar minha mente seguir por esse caminho,eu precisava dr um jeito de acordar. − Jace eu preciso acordar!

− Você vai Clary,eu prometo,vou dar um jeito,vou falar com Magnus,ele provavelmente saberá o que fazer.

− Mas e Luke e os outros? E quem é Magnus?

− Vou dar um jeito nisso também. Magnus Bane,o alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn.

− Essa situação fica cada vez mais surreal,agora existem feiticeiros também? − Perguntei exasperada.

− Sim,e vampiros,demônios,fadas,lobisomens e etc. − Respondeu ele de maneira entediada.

− Eu ainda acho que você está curtindo com a minha cara,aliás,o que você é? Aquele dia você não explicou direito essa coisa toda de sobrenaturalidade e afins.

− Sou Jace Wayland,shadowhunter,caço demônios e downworlders mal comportados, e nas horas vagas sou modelo de cuecas,sempre a seu dispor.− Disse ele com um floreio.

− Okay então,Jace Wayland Caçador de demônios,espero que encontre uma maneira de eu poder acordar dessa piração toda.

− Farei o possível e o impossível pra conseguir Clarissa.

**POV Jace**

Quando acordei fui direto para a biblioteca,a promessa que eu fiz a el ainda ressoava em minha cabeça,eu vou dar um jeito de acordá-la,custe o que custar. Depois de horas,já havia uma montanha de livros considerável se formando ao meu redor,só então me lembrei de que tinha prometido a ela que avisaria aos mundanos amigos dela que ela estava bem,resolvi então procurar pelo tal Luke,porque supostamente ele era quase pai dela,o tal Simon que sofresse mais um pouco,não gostava do jeito abobado que ele olhava para Clary.

Quando estava saindo deparei-me com Magnus conversando alegremente com um Alec completamente sorridente,eles se viraram pra mim quando entrei na sala,Alec ficou branco como papel quando me viu,ele ainda acreditava que eu não sabia sobre seu ''segredinho'' que cá entre nós não era exatamente um segredo.

− Ora Jace,era com você mesmo que eu queria falar. − Disse Magnus quebrando o silêncio constrangedor.

− Mesmo? Não parece. − Respondi divertindo-me,Alec parecia a ponto de vomitar.

− Sim,com você. − Respondeu Magnus olhando de soslaio para Alec,provavelmente com medo que ele vomitasse em seus sapatos novos.

− Ora então diga senhor Bane.

− Acho que encontrei um meio de acordar Clary,porém não é agradável.


	11. Chapter 11

**POV Jace**

Quando estava saindo deparei-me com Magnus conversando alegremente com um Alec completamente sorridente,eles se viraram pra mim quando entrei na sala,Alec ficou branco como papel quando me viu,ele ainda acreditava que eu não sabia sobre seu ''segredinho'' que cá entre nós não era exatamente um segredo.

− Ora Jace,era com você mesmo que eu queria falar. − Disse Magnus quebrando o silêncio constrangedor.

− Mesmo? Não parece. − Respondi divertindo-me,Alec parecia a ponto de vomitar.

− Sim,com você. − Respondeu Magnus olhando de soslaio para Alec,provavelmente com medo que ele vomitasse em seus sapatos novos.

− Ora então diga senhor Bane.

− Acho que encontrei um meio de acordar Clary,porém não é agradável.

O mundo parecia ter parado naquele momento,eu podia sentir a atmosfera de excitação e expectativa que se desprendia de mim naquele momento,não acreditava,finalmente um modo de acordá-la.

−Ora,o que está esperando para me dizer o que fazer? Como vamos acordá-la? – Perguntei impaciente.

− Aí é que está Jace,nós não temos que fazer absolutamente nada,Clary é que tem que fazer. – Respondeu ele enigmático,aquilo já estava me irritando.

− Então diga-me logo o que ela tem que fazer que eu direi à ela,ela precisa acordar o quanto antes.

− Ela precisa se matar. – Disse ele calmamente,como se estivesse me perguntando se eu gostava de maçã,eu estava perplexo demais pra responder então apenas fiquei olhando pra ele esperando que ele começasse a gargalhar e dissesse que aquilo era uma piada. – Vai ficar me olhando com essa cara abobada ou vai dormir pra resolver essa situação de uma vez?

− Por acaso você ficou maluco? – Foi tudo o que consegui dizer.

− Devo ter ficado mesmo afinal estou andando demais com vocês nefilins. – Disse ele olhando de soslaio para Alec que ficou vermelho como um tomate e de repente parecia estar extremamente interessado em seus sapatos. – Mas a questão é que,para acordar neste mundo,Clary precisa morrer naquele que ela criou.

− E o que espera que eu diga pra ela? Se mate?

− Gostei,objetivo,direto,simples,acho que menos sempre é mais. – Respondeu ele com aquele sorriso de gato.

− Estou falando sério. Como espera que eu peça à ela que se mate?

− Não espero nada nefilim,apenas estou apresentando uma solução para seu problema,é você que quer acordá-la,faça como bem entender,agora preciso ir,tenho assuntos para resolver. – Disse ele indo em direção à saída e me deixando com cara de bobo.

− E então,o que pretende fazer com a mundana? – Perguntou Alec.

− Não sei,e já disse que ela não é mundana.

− Que seja. – Respondeu ele entediado. – O que vai fazer?

− Vou encontrá-la e dizer à ela o que Magnus disse,ela decidirá.

− Sábia decisão,vou fazer o chá. – Disse ele indo em direção a cozinha. Depois de alguns minutos voltou com uma xícara do chá da raiz dos sonhos,agradeci e levei a xícara para meu quarto,bebi,deitei-me na cama e esperei a escuridão vir.

**POV Clary**

Eu estava perto do mar sentindo as ondas baterem nos meus pés,sentindo a areia molhada neles,o mar estava agitado,como meus pensamentos,o beijo havia sido algo tão intenso,isso e o fato de Jace ser aparentemente o único que pode entrar em minha mente,aquilo me fazia sentir tão profundamente ligada à ele como jamais me senti com ninguém,e então havia a questão de meu "coma" era difícil acreditar que eu havia criado coisas tão lindas como essa praia,eu gostava daqui,era tudo do meu jeito,como eu queria,mas eu sentia falta de Luke,Simon,as garotas,eles devem estar loucos de preocupação.

O vento estava soprando forte,sentia meu cabelo voar em todas as direções,era bom,fechei os olhos e imaginei que estava na praia com mamãe e Luke,eu sentia tanta falta dela,pensar que nunca mais poderia vê-la chegava a doer fisicamente,eu daria tudo pra tê-la de volta. Senti mãos em minha cintura,quando me virei,era Jace,abracei-o e senti seu cheiro,agora tão familiar.

− Senti sua falta. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

− Eu também,você nem imagina o quanto. – Disse ele acariciando meu rosto. Ele me beijou e ouvi o barulho das ondas se tornar mais forte,sentia-as batendo em fúria na areia,então ele me soltou,cedo demais.

− Você precisa aprender a controlar sua mente quando você me beija,não queremos um Tsunami. – Ele disse sorrindo convencido.

− Você é tão idiota. – Respondi sorrindo,ele sorriu junto comigo,mas logo o sorriso se apagou de seu rosto. – O que aconteceu?

− Precisamos conversar Clary.

- Diga.

− Magnus encontrou uma maneira de você acordar. – Disse ele sério,eu não podia acreditar,finalmente,eu abri um sorriso enorme,um misto de alegria e incredulidade. – Mas não se anime,não será agradável. – Concluiu ele.

− Não me importa,farei qualquer coisa. Basta me dizer e eu farei.

− Você precisa se matar Clary. – Respondeu ele simplesmente,com um olhar torturado de quem se desculpa. Não consegui responder,não conseguia nem pensar,tudo em minha mente era um grande eco vazio. – Clary,a decisão é sua,eu jamais obrigaria você a fazer algo assim. – Ele disse tentando me acalmar,mas então qual seria a outra opção? Ficar aqui presa pra sempre,nunca mais ver as pessoas que eu amo? Não,isso não.

− Eu faço. – Respondi convicta.

− Tem certeza?

− Sim. – O olhar que ele me lançou quando disse isso era algo que eu jamais queria voltar a ver,pensando bem,talvez não voltaria mesmo,e se isso não desse certo? Não,eu não podia desistir agora. Beijei-o como se fosse a última vez,talvez até fosse,virei as costas e fui em direção ao mar.

Avancei,cada vez mais pro fundo,a água estava tão gelada,eu podia sentir o frio nos ossos e sabia que aquilo era obra minha,era minha própria mente me ajudando a morrer mais depressa,apenas esperei,logo os pulmões começaram a protestar pela falta de ar,doía tanto,queimava,provavelmente haviam maneiras melhores de se matar,mas eu queria que fosse assim,depois da dor,comecei a sentir uma fraqueza gradual por todo o corpo,era a vida me abandonando,tudo ficou escuro,fechei os olhos com força,estava acabado.

Por alguns instantes não havia nada,apenas a água me jogando de um lado pro outro num balanço suave,depois eu estava subindo,a luz estava ficando cada vez mais forte,até que tive que fechar os olhos,quando os abri,não havia mais água,nem sol,apenas um teto com desenhos de anjos em quarto mal iluminado,olhei em volta e não havia ninguém,tentei me mexer,mas a dor foi imensa e não consegui,era horrível,mas eu sabia que havia funcionado,eu não estava mais em meu mundo,pois lá não havia dor.


End file.
